


Magicaly Mysterious Drummer

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ringo's a wizard, based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: Based off this DA prompt: Ringo is the last of a long line of witchcraft and wizardy. He is especially good at potions. Nobody knows this and when his heart gets broken he intends to create a spiritual shield potion but makes an amnesia potion instead.When he believes John likes a certain bassist more than him, he wants the pain to stop any way he can.
Relationships: John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 17





	Magicaly Mysterious Drummer

Just another long day in the recording studio, and for Ringo Starr it seemed to take forever. " _There's John.. Maybe now I can tell him how I feel_.." He thought, but he didn't know what to say. " _He's just so amazing.. So handsome.. So.. So.. Unlike me. Would be nice if I could take him home.. But what if he finds out what I do?. He might think of me as some kind of a freak, and then the papers would never hear the end of it.._ "

Unbeknownst to anyone, Ringo has had a long history with witchcraft, most notably potion mixing. His forte is protection spells and such to make sure his friends don't wind up hurt after their usual escapades, he acted as a guardian angel, hidden in plain sight. " _Alright Ringo.. You can do this.. Just walk up to him and_ -"

But his thoughts were stopped short when Paul placed his hand on John's shoulder. "So John love, you gonna be good today?" He cooed.

"Aw lay off Bunny, don't need ya being all protective of me. I'm a big boy now, in more ways than one." John grunted, playfully pushing his bandmate aside. "I'm always good, and I know you know that already."

"We weren't talking about your talent Johnny, we got an interview in ten minutes and we want you to behave." George joined in. "Yo Ringo, you're looking real quiet there. Aren't ya gonna join in?" He teased.

"I.. Um.. I think I'll sit this one out, you three go see the press. I just don't feel up for an interview, tell them I don't want to be disturbed if anyone asks where I am." Ringo mumbled, making his way out the door.

"What's up with him? He's been so quiet lately and now he's skipping out on being witty to the press?" John wondered. " _Better go and see what's up if we can cut the interview short_."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ringo sulked down the street and didn't stop once he reached his house. "I took too long trying to confess myself to John and now he's got the hots for his mates.." He sighed, heading down to his potion lab. "I guess I'll just have to live with it.. No way can John love me, even if he never finds out about my secret.."

He wanted to think it wasn't so, but with the way him and Paul were seemingly flirting with each other, it was clear to him that John already had someone. "There's gotta be something I can do to get this out of my head.. I don't want to feel any more pain!" He whimpered.

Looking over at his potion book, Ringo flipped through the pages, hoping to find something that could help him cope with the heartbreak. "There's gotta be something in this.. Just any sort of way to take away this pain... Shielding? Hopefully it can shield me emotionally.."

Setting the book on a stand, Ringo got all the ingredients he needed to brew the shielding potion. "Here we are, rose water, jasmine in a pink satchel, daisy pollen, fresh honey and some cinnamon to taste. Now to brew all this. I hope it works."

As he stirred the ingredients in the cauldron, he didn't realize he knocked in a container of sugarcane. "Now to take a sip and-"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"About time we could finally leave, I would have had to resort to sneaking out if those interviewers wouldn't shut up." John grumbled, he was making his way to Ringo's house. "Hope he doesn't mind if I pop by. I just wanna know if there's something on his mind."

Upon reaching the door, John was surprised to find it was unlocked. "Hey, what's up with this?" Peeking open the door, John found Ringo passed out on the couch. "Doesn't smell of beer.. Hope no one broke in and knocked him out."

Heading over, John shook him awake. "Hr. Mm... Ah! Where did you come from?!"

"Your door was left unlocked. I know it's not polite to just barge in but I thought something happened when ya passed out Rings."

"Rings? Is that what I'm called?" Ringo asked.

"Um.. Yeah. I'm guessing someone knocked you out so bad it gave you amnesia.. Don't you remember anything? I'm John, we're bandmates." 

"Band.. I guess my head feels like there's a drum going on in there.. But I don't remember anything else."

"Great.. Gotta find a way to get your memories back somehow. Just stay here, I'll get you an ice pack. Hopefully something I do can ring a bell in your mind."

Not knowing where Ringo's freezer could be, John checked downstairs first. "Lets see what I can find here.. Huh? What's that foul smell?"

He stumbled upon the lab, cauldron still full of Ringo's failed potion. "What's this?. Smells like he tried making tea. Was it so bad that it made him forget everything?" Then his attention went over to the potion book. "Potions?. I never knew he was into this sort of stuff. What's next? He's a part of some wizard school that's under attack from an evil noseless warlock?" John joked.

Looking around some more, John noticed a book of poems hidden under a desk. "Poems huh? Bet it's like his Don't Pass Me By song." What surprised him was that most of them were clearly about him. "Unless he knows anyone else with auburn hair and a beaklike nose.. This morning he was down when Paul and George were joking around with me, did he want to forget all about us?"

Looking over at the potion book, John skimmed through it in hopes that he can find an antidote for the amnesia potion. "Nothing.. I'll just have to try and make one myself, from scratch!" He panicked, he wasn't even sure if potions actually worked. "Okay.. Just keep calm, I'll try and think of something."

He couldn't even brew a decent coffee, let alone anything related to wizardry. Not knowing what else to do, John threw in whatever herbs and oils he found into a spare cauldron. "Hopefully this does something, and by something I don't mean blow up in my face."

A puff of blue smoke emerged from the potion, but instantly zoomed into Ringo's book of poems. "Ah! Can't let it ruin his works!" He panicked, grabbing the book and rushing upstairs with it. Ringo was still laying down on the couch, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Hey John? I was wo-" But before he could finish, the smoke entered Ringo's nostrils, making him pass out again.

"Richie!! Oh please.. Oh please be alright.. I can't live knowing I killed ya.. After knowing that you wanted me to.. You were jealous and now you went and lost your memories.. Him and I are just friends, I don't care if you're some kind of wizard or whatever, I just want you to be okay.."

John was sobbing at this point, he didn't know how he could live with himself knowing that he might never see his drummer again, tears streamed down his face and onto Ringo's. Soon his face was nearly soaked full of tears, but that wasn't all. Ringo began to groan, slowly waking up. "John?.. Did you really mean everything you said?."

"Yes! I mean every last bit of it!.." John cried, hugging him as tight as he could. "I can't live without you Richie.. I.. I love you.."

"You.. you do?"

"I saw how much you wanted me.. I should have-"

"Don't blame yourself Johnny.. I should have said something first, but I was worried you would think of me as some kind of freak if you discovered I practiced wizardry.."

"Why would I think that? You're still our drummer boy. I want to know more about this stuff too, is it like in the movies?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but it goes way back."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days have passed since John and Ringo officially became a couple, both were never without each other. Ringo would teach John how to brew potions and in return he'd teach the drummer how to play guitar. They could never be happier. "You think we could make a sort of wedding potion? Like just one spray and everything's set up for getting married?"

"We'll just have to see about that, if we ever do marry."


End file.
